Nightmare and Tea
by Rebel21
Summary: When Ezra wakes from a nightmare he learns that talking and having to tea can really help.


He didn't know what to make of the nightmare but what he did know was that he needed to talk to Kanan. Ezra quickly jumped off his bunk and slip out the door hoping not to wake Zeb in the process. As Ezra slowly walked down the ship's corridor hoping not to wake anyone else up. As he got to his master's room he began to have second thoughts.

He was just being stupid it's just a nightmare he kept telling himself. Ezra quickly turned around and was about to make his way to the kitchen area of the ship when he felt a hand being placed firmly on a shoulder. He knew that presents all too well his heart sank he slowly turned around and was met with very tired eyes. Ezra what you doing up? Ask the older man.

Kanan was woken up by an uneasy presence in the force he knew it was Ezra . But what he didn't think he would find was his student in front of his door. He quickly knelt down to the young boy's level was going on? Ezra didn't meet his master's eyes it's nothing to worry about as he tried to squirm away but he felt his master's grip on a shoulder tighten. Kanan gave him a look.

Really so you just decided in the middle of the night to come chill at my doorway? Kanan trying to lessen the tension in the room. It's nothing OK! The young boy,s voice rose I'm sorry I woke you. Hey easy Kanan quickly interjected I didn't mean to offend you I was just trying to make lite in the situation. What's bothering you? Who said anything is bothering me Ezra challenged. Kanan sighed he could feel a headache coming on he tried not to snap at Ezra attitude it was late and they're both were tired and being angry at someone who's obviously upset was not going to help anyone. So Kanan decided on a new approach you want to get some tea.

Ezra shrugged sure I'd guess as he followed his master down the dark corridor. Happy to change the subject as he sat down at the table and fiddled with something on his shirt. So what type of tea do you want. Whichever you're having Ezra replied They both sat in silence waiting for the Tea to brew. Kanan began to speak but in a much softer tone than normal.

You know me and my master used to do this all the time he waited for responses from Ezra but none came so he continued to speak. It was nights like this the stars are out the sky was so quiet but yet the force was strong and I was always very comforted to be next to her. Ezra setup a little straighter Kanan ever talked about his past much. So he tried to stay as quiet as possible and just listen.

Sometimes I wake up from a nightmare and for some strange reason she always knew and we'd meet halfway point of the temple her bedroom on the left mine on the right and we always met in the middle. I never had to say anything nor her she would take my hand. She would walk us down the corridor being as quiet as possible like it was a game.

They were both startled out of the story to hear the whistle of the kettle. Kanan took it off the heat and began to pour them both the hot tea as he put it down in front of Ezra. Thank,s Ezra quietly responded he wanted to hear more but more did not come it seemed Kanan didn't want share more and Ezra didn't want to push the subject.

Maybe you're a right about the nightmares Ezra began slowly. Kanan nodded I had one tonight but it was different normally my nightmares about my family and how I watched them being taken away. Ezra could feel is voice craked little but he tried to hide it by sipping some tea. But tonight was different it wasn't my mom and dad that were taken it was... You. Ezra voice began to waver and before he knew it he was crying and I watched it all over again but it was you!They took you away and said I'd never see you again.

Ezra curled into himself and began to cry felt so ashamed he would never let anyone see him break. But he couldn't hold it any longer all the pain all the anger was building he just couldn't take it. He felt an odd feeling watch over him as he turned to see his master resting hand on his back your safe now his master said and no one is going to take me away from your home now and your safe. Kanana reached across their bond as he felt Ezra do the same as they both held each other until Ezra fell asleep picked the too skinny young teen into his arms and walk down the cool dark corridor to his room as he lay Ezra down on the lower bunk and covered him you're safe now and he said no one's gonna take you away from me. Kanan climbed onto the top bunk closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ezra for the first time in a long time his dreams were peaceful.

The end


End file.
